Travis Or (Normal Earth-911)
Travis Taiiku Edgard Or (トラビス•体育•エドガード•または Torabisu Taiiku Edogārdo Or) or more commonly known by his middle name Taiiku (体育, Taiiku). Is a young teenage hermaphrodite who is born with both the transgender qualities of a boy and a girl. With him being a girl on the outside, and a boy on the inside. Travis is also even considered to be the son of his alien dad Zenard Or and his alien-human-hybrid mom Giselle Tenchi. With him wanting to be an ace pilot. Appearance Travis is a medium-sized young hermaphrodite-like boy (Travis's mom still considers the hermaphrodite as a male in most cases thanks to Travis's masculine personality) that has light brown skin, short white spiky hair, thin-white eyebrows, dark-brown eye irises, broad shoulders, feminine eyes, and a feminine face. His school uniform consists of a light-grey blazer, a light-grey tie, khaki pants, a white belt, and white shoes. He wears a pair of white headphones with green four-leafed clovers on the left and right sides, a long dark-blue marking going across the face, pearling white teeth, wears a dark-green crew-neck T-shirt with an image of two cutlass swords crossing each other in a form of coat of arms, dark-black pants with a white clover on the lower right side of them, and wears white Fluke tena shoes. Personality Travis is somewhat a gung-ho fanboy of video games, comic books and other non-fictional entertainment media. Its fan-favorite video-game series, is Stuka Dragoon, a non-fictional action-adventure, role-playing, shooter video-game series its been a fan of since it was a small toddler at the age of six when it meat Kaien in 3rd grade. It even highly respects its dream of becoming a aviator, and wants to go to a flight school so that it can become one. History Born on March the 1st in a hospital with a disability needed benefit of a little left arm, minor brain damage, memory loss, and a brain tumor. And the transgender qualities of a boy and a girl, a blue marking on his face, and Travis Tenchi was born being half-human, and half-alien. With his mom being part human, and part alien. With that alien half, being Stapolian. And his dad being an alien-humanoid lizard under human skin. After learning about this from reading his dads letter. The Beginning Arc Found and Bought Real Cheap/The Transgender and The South Compass While walking home from school, Travis Or stops by an old antique shop called Bing and Bangs antique shop and goes to buy an old compass. When he opens up its top however, he comes to find out and realize that the object has a capital letter "S" and lowercase "s" in Old English on its surface. He then asks the manager that, what kind of compass it is. He asks him that its some type of magic compass and it has magic powers. With one of those magic powers bringing "good-luck". Surprising the hermaphrodite with amusement, Travis buys the compass and walks out of the store. Later on at night, Travis is seen talking on a black cellphone to someone about seeing a new invention, and sneaks out of his moms house to get out with his friend Kaien late at night. He takes the compass with him, and travels with him to Moku Park to see his latest invention: The Shock Gauntlet. He later gets scolded by his mom for sneaking out. On The Edges Past The following day of March -11, Travis decides to head to his former karate teachers house, knowing about the compass he possesses. The Linear Rainbow Gradient Dragon vs. The Star-Crossed Archangel While going back to help his sensei, he is stopped and kidnapped by False Love, and taken to his base out in Cozumel, Mexico. A Suicide Mission to Save Travis While heading out to Save Travis, Zen decides to be accompanied by Ude, who decides to tag along to Save him. My Dad's Letter After learning about this from reading its dads letter, Travis later meets Taiyo "The Wild One". As he proclaims that it will begin its training at becoming a holy dragoon. Powers and Abilities Powers Current Unknown: It can be assumed that when Travis fought against Silver-tongue under the influence of his alien hybrid-Talymian half in his External Form, he lost his Alien-Hybrid Acid powers permanently when his mother and her friend intervened to save him, by using a coordinated attack. Which blasted at him continuously to get it out of its influence, and nearly killed him. Former Alien-Hybrid Powers: Although being part human, and part Talymian all his life, Travis had gained the ability to create and manipulate alum-green acids at the age of seven. Which he uses to lie, trick, and deceive people throughout his young childhood whenever he was in trouble at school, a convenience store, or out in the streets during the daytime or at nighttime. For this purpose he wears soft leather gloves to cover his hands to avoid damaging anything else. He first gained it by running away from a pack of school-bullies. Who bullied him about his hair color being silvery-white, touched it and pulled apart his hair, the blue-marking on his face, called him names, and stole his money. Travis began to ran away from them in fear, and ran in-between buildings narrow-like walls, which was revealed to be a alleyway with a wall at the end as a dead-end. With no hope of having to escape, the bullies, having caught up to him, and began to back him into a corner in an attempt to beat him up, and take the rest of his money, Travis puts his hands and arms in front of himself, and acid shoots out of his palms. Hitting one of the bullies in the face. Which melts it, having him screaming in pain. Shocking the other boys in fear, and having them run away. Acid Street Slick: Travis can fire out, or spew out alum-green alkaline acid's from the palms of his hands. Which when fired, tears through or simply burns anything on contact with any object or person. Acidic Touch: Travis can touch anything that's solid and it will melt instantly. Such as metal, wood, or a small piece of ceramic tile with his bare hands. External Form Upon getting shocked at seeing his master heavily injured, and seeing him die right in-front of him in his arms, and even revealing that he was his father rather than sensei, Travis gets angry and the dark-blue marking running across his cheeks glows dark-blue on his face. Which glows even darker, and explodes into a large 360° degree 50 m circular diameter field of dark-blue energy. Which transforms him into a large, dark-blue, scaly-skinned, three-toed, six-winged mutant Theropod-like monster with the wingspan being 8-10 meters (26-33 feet), his height being 4 meters, weight being 900 lbs (408.2 kg) and his length being 15 meters. He is consumed mentally in this state, by his alien-Talymian hybrid half at seeing his sensei (who was revealed to be his dad) die right in front of him when he is stabbed by the tail of Silver-Tongues' External Form. Acidic Breath: While being possessed by his Alien-Human Hybrid half Titankols in his External Form, Travis can emit a thick white corrosive mist from his mouth by inhaling and exhaling out corrosive gaseous materials at a certain range. He was shown releasing a strong, poisonous, but thick, lime-green gas and blinding his opponent or opponents. He can also increase the gases corrosive mist pH level by winding a large area in 25 km. Acid Shooter: As being possessed by his Alien-Human Hybrid half Titankols, Travis can fire a single beam of acid at his opponent. Acidic Slime Wave: As being possessed by his Alien-Human Hybrid half Titankols, Travis can fire alum-green streams of acid at his opponent. Acid Shooter Scattershot Wave: As being possessed by his Alien-Human Hybrid half Titankols in his External Form, Travis can fire out a wave of alum-green acid shoots, from his mouth. Acid Shooter Bomb: As being possessed by his Alien-Hybrid half Titankols in his External Form, Travis can fire small, medium, and large alum-green Acid Bombs at his opponent at a certain range. Weakness Metal-Reflection: It was noted by Silver-tongue that Travis's alkaline acids seem to work on most metals. Such as: Gold, Platinum, Iron, Nickel, Cadmium, Cobalt, Tin, Lead, Magnesium, and Zinc. However, they don't work on the strong metals such as: Sodium, Potassium, Osmium, Iridium, and Tantalum. As if they can resist it's corrosive qualities, and cannot be effective against non-reflective metals. Abilities Multilingual: Travis became a polyglot, and learned how to speak the Western-Germanic language of English in twelve months after birth. This made him a full-teethed individual. But also, later learned the Eastern-Zeno languages of Qajanese and Xingese at the ages of three, and four when he meant Kaien in preschool and paid close attention to his teacher, and substitute Xingese teachers whenever listening. Accelerated Alien Human-Hybrid Growth Rate: Travis grew a full set of teeth twelve months after birth, and learned how to walk at the age of one. Fully developing the muscles in his legs to help him walk completely. This feat fascinated his mom, and other doctors around him as Travis began to know the world around him. Travis learned how to read and write by himself at the age of three, and learned how to ride a tricycle at the age of five. All of those Abilities and talents he learned came to pass from his human-hybrid powers. Enhanced Equilibrium: While being possessed by Titankols in his alien-hybrid External Form, Travis learned to avoid attacks done by Silver-tongue from a mid to long-range distance with his own sense of inner equilibrium. Sign Language: Travis learned to practice the ability of/to speak sign language at the age of eight, where he approached a young boy that was deaf and was close to the age of eight, with that said individual being seven years old and a year younger than him. And him showed him the hand signs of peace (with its middle and index fingers), love (making a heart shape with its left and right hands), courage (clapping his right hand against his right pants leg, and giving the thumb up), and never give up your dreams (spreading his uneven left arm and even right arm out happily). Current Former Danger-Detection: Travis while being possessed by his alien-hybrid form Titankols in his External Form, can sense and detect danger within a seven meter range. Flight: Travis while being possessed by his alien-hybrid form Titankols gained six-dark-blue draconic webbed wings (three on each side), with their wingspans being 8-10 meters (26-33 feet) in his External Form. When Silver-tongue tried to attack him from the front he quickly dodged out of the way when he tried to pounce at him. Paraphernalia Equipment Acid Whee-lock pistol: Upon digging in the thick light-green slime, heavy thick mucus, of his external form, Travis found a pistol a wheel-lock pistol amongst the mush. Which he used it to fire out multiple shots of Acid Bullets. External Links Category:Compass Arsenal Black Reverse: Black & Purple South Compass Saga: The Beginning Arc 1/2 Category:Compass Arsenal Category:Alien-Human Hybrids Category:Compass Arsenal Black Reverse Category:Bi-Gender Category:Zyrielian-Zanbonians